Stupid Love
by crazyshizuka
Summary: Tadase is Amu's first crush and love. But it seems that he never notices it. One day he comes to her to aske her a favor, "My friend, Ikuto, he has no date." Will Amu ever lose her chance on Tadase or will she finally look at Ikuto's direction?


**Disclaimer: Actually, I was inspired of the story I read from a book and was thinking that it'd be fun to make a fanfic out of it, so- I don't own Shugo Chara, and any of the characters.** **ENJOY! : 3**

"_Where the heck am I?" Amu said while standing blankly at the crowded gym. It was the first day of school and its first requirement for freshmen was to sign-up for clubs. But the moment she entered, she was immediately surprised of what seemed like a jungle. "Excuse me." She suddenly heard a voice that seemed not part of the jungle she was seeing. She turned around to face that voice when her face started feeling steaming hot. It was a really, really cute guys with blonde hair and beautiful eyes. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to sign-up for our club," the guy said while handing a piece of paper that has "Sekai Music Club". Amu cannot stop staring at the guy and so the guy spoke again. "So, would you like to sign-up?" "Err… uhmmm... I... uhh… I don't have a pen?" she said still trying to get here eyes back from the cute guy infront of her. "Why didn't you say so? Here, you can borrow mine," the guy hands her the pen. He smiled. 'Oh my Gosh! This is the best first day ever' she thought as she was writing her name on the paper. "Thanks! See you at the club," the guy said as he leaves her position. And she was left there, looking stupid._

Amu was all alone inside her boss' office. Oh, her boss better have a good reason for calling her again. It was always like that, or if not, her boss would scold her infront of her officemates. It was so embarrassing. It was as if her boss could not leave a day without getting her attention. Her officemates would laugh at her whenever her boss gets her. And worst, they even gave her a nickname, "Bubbles". It was so annoying but she needed a job. It was the only place that inspires her to work hard and it is where her inspiration works- Tadase Hotori. Tadase was her first crush and love. He was the school's basketball MVP, School Board of Officers Class Representative, genius and best of all the school's ultimate crush. Unfortunately, he wasn't really a part of the music club and that he was only recruiting some members as favor for his cousin. Anyway, on her senior high, Tadase left the school. He was ahead of her. But she didn't stop because after she graduated high school, she worked hard to become the best so that when she finishes her college, she would work at the best music company that Tadase works for. It was fulfilled, except for her favorite boss. But still, she longs to be noticed by her prince that is working as vice president of their company. But unfortunately, he has a girlfriend.

After being scolded, AGAIN, Amu heads at the elevator. Amu has this fear of enclosed places. She hates riding elevators but since it's the only place that takes them to their floors, she has to face her fear. As always, as soon as she gets inside the elevator, she shuts her eyes and sings melodies in her thoughts. Usually, the elevator operator taps her as soon as they get to her floor but this time, the elevator suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Amu asked as she carefully opens her eyes. "The elevator is stuck. But nothing to worry about, I've already pushed the emergency button," the guys said. "Oh please tell me you're joking. Oh my gosh," she faces the wall beside her when someone tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay, Amu?" She turns to see who that familiar voice was. It was Tadase. She wanted to blush but her mind was already panicking. And it was just the right moment to see her crush right when she's inside the elevator. She shook her head 'no'. She was not okay. She could feel her knees collapse. She felt Tadase's presence approach her. Was he there all along and she didn't notice? He touched her by her shoulder and spoke, "It's okay. Don't panic. I got you." He was calming her down. Her face was red not because she was blushing but because she could no longer take of being inside an enclosed space. But Tadase held her. It was as if he was protecting her. He laid his hands on her hair and petted her. "It's okay. It'll be fine. Just calm down," he reassured her.

After a few minutes, Amu was finally able to breathe freely. And it was also thanks to Tadase. "Sir, thank you so much for supporting me in there. I don't know what might have happen if you weren't there," she said, facing him. "It's nothing. I'm lucky that you were brave enough to not actually panic. My sister is afraid of heights and whenever I'm with her on one, she starts screaming like crazy and then suddenly collapse," he told her. His smile was so cute, just like when she was in high school. She was about to talk to him when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Tadase answered. "Oh, hey, baby." It was her. Tadase's girlfriend- Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto. Lulu is a famous singer and model. No wonder a girl like her would be noticed by the likes of Tadase. "I'm not mad, baby. I understand. Yes. But please, I want you to be there… Okay. Bye." Amu stared at him and then she waved bye.


End file.
